


Vulnerability In Her Perfection

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Introspection, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not her perfection that inspires them to follow her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability In Her Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at fic_promptly, Claymore, Miria and Any, she strives for perfection, but it's her vulnerability that inspires them

There are many reasons not to follow former Number Six, Miria. And yet there many more reasons to follow her against the Organization, instead of continuing to follow them.

It is easy to see that she strives for perfection in everything she does. Making sure that there is some amount of perfection in those who follow any order that gives.

But she herself is not perfect.

That she allows a certain amount of vulnerability to show through. That according to one of the others, Tabitha, is why they followed in Pieta against the Awakened Beings there where many of their comrades didn't survive the battle.

The rumors that the Organization had concocted about their warriors and had made her out to be of their more perfect warriors up to the point that she was not considered perfect by their standards.

Her vulnerability is what inspires my comrades and myself to follow her, rather than continuing to blindly the instructions of the Organizations.


End file.
